


Dirty Business

by Mintycookie



Category: AOMG, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Aggression, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Complicated Relationships, Dont jugde please, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs relationship, Gangsters, Mixture of characters, My First Fanfic, Not very much slow burn?, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tough Love, Violence, khiphop - Freeform, there will be a lot of smut, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycookie/pseuds/Mintycookie
Summary: Lee Chaerin is a perfectly trained gangster, protecting her family business. Min Yoongi is someone who will change her life completely.When your life is already a mess, but the appearance of that certain someone flips the world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my oh so very first ever fanfic that I decided to share our here, I'm not a native speaker so please bear with the mistakes and misused words, and let me know if you noticed any :3 I'll try to update as fast as possible, hope you guys will enjoy this ♡♡♡

It’s never a good sign when my brother Taemin calls me to his office.  
‘What happened?’ Hyungwon asked when I ended the call and returned to the car.  
‘Taemin called. He wants to see me at his office’ I replied and shuffled back to the seat.  
We continued observing the club where one of the thugs that tried breaking into our secret headquarters. Now we were waiting in the ambush until he comes out.  
‘What did he want?’ Hyungwon asked, sipping coffee from the thermo-cup.  
‘Not sure, he said something urgent, I swear to god if he asks me to look for mother again I’ll fucking punch him’ I rolled my eyes and leaned back.  
We were sitting here for almost 4 hours and the guy didn’t show up.  
‘I’m sick of waiting here, I'm going inside to look around, maybe our guy left through the back door’ I said, fixed my hair and left blonde guy alone in the car.  
‘Is your GPS ear bud on?’ he asked before I shut the door.  
I fished the tiny device in my pocket and put it in my earlobe. As expected, the club so far away from the city wasn’t very popular, at 2am it was nearly empty. I scanned the surroundings and ordered a drink in front of the bar. Our guy was sitting in the VIP zone with some other thugs and discussing something intensively. One of the guys slapped him quite harshly and he fell on his knees. I pouted and continued observing the drama while sipping my drink. Apparently, he didn’t find what he was told to, so people he worked for were impatient. It won’t be a successful ambush if our guy will be killed before I question him.  
‘Hey’ someone occupied the seat next to me and gifted me with a smug smile.  
‘Hey yourself’ I smiled back and sipped the drink again and stood up – my guy was trying to ditch the companions and sprint through the safety exit.  
‘Leaving already?’ he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.  
‘Maybe we’ll meet again’ I said and followed the guy into the dark hallway.  
Apparently the door was locked and he almost collided with me while trying to get back. My right fist with brass knuckles hit his temple and the guy lost his consciousness right instant.  
‘Hyungwon, come to the backdoor, our guy is taking a nap here’ I said to the ear bud and found the tools to quickly unlock the door.  
As soon as the door opened, Hyungwon appeared in front of me and helped to drag the guy into the jeep. 30 minutes later we stopped at the Cypher garage.  
‘There we are’ Shownu smirked as he opened the garage gates and allowed us to enter. ‘How did it go?’  
‘He already reported everything he saw at our place, apparently, his higher-ups weren’t happen with what he brought.’ I said and left the guys to deal with our guest. ‘I’m meeting Taemin later, so don’t look for me’ I announced and drove off.  
After changing my dirty clothes and having a refreshing shower I finally reached my older brother’s office at the AJ Holdings headquarters.  
‘Sup oppa’ I greeted him informally because I knew how he hated it and plopped on the leather couch. ‘What's so urgent?’  
‘Jiyeon-ah, there’s something I need you to take care of’ he asked and surprised me.  
Never has he ever asked me for a favour of this kind. Moreover, he always always criticized me for representing our all-mighty family as a mobster. He wasn’t wrong, from the early days father trained me to be the number one assassin and protect not only our legal business of the resort complex, but also the shady side of the business, including drug trafficking and gun smuggling. Everything was basically twisted in our family – since Taemin was born first and became the heir of the company, I had to take over the dirty work. Nonetheless, neither of us opposed to these conditions. While Taemin studied law and finances, I was trained to fight bare-handed, escape the handcuffs and ropes and dissemble the gun in the complete darkness. At the age of 18 I was already known in the whole dark business as a most dangerous assassin in this field, now at the age of 25 Lee reign was unquestionable, even though there were a few groups that strongly conquered t take over this position. All of the sudden, my big brother, who was a clean and respectable representative of our business asks me for a favour.  
‘Well, well, things are taking unexpected twists’ I smirked and placed my feet in high heels on fancy glass table in between us. ‘tell me about it’.  
‘These guys’, brother passed me a tablet with a video from the CCTV footage, ‘have trespassed company’s branch office last night. You know very well how strong our security system is, but none of the alarms turned on, they calmly walked around, took some documents and left.’  
I pressed play and watched the unwanted guests – they were 100% sure nobody will catch them and felt like the owners of the place, one of them even waved at the camera. 3 guys in the dark clothes and face masks took their sweet time and even left a note in front of one camera before leaving. I guess the same guy who waved now held a notebook with a ‘Love you, Hyeona’, followed by a finger gesture.  
‘Isn’t this a bit too personal?’ I raised an eyebrow, seeing the guests leave the office unnoticed.  
‘That's why I called you. I don’t know who are they but obviously they know who are you and it’s interrupting the business, the contracts that were stolen had to be confirmed this morning, our company lost investors and billions dollars because of this’ Taemin said and I nodded.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this’ I promised. ‘I need all the access to your security system’.  
Brother granted me the security card key which allowed me to enter the company 24/7 and I left his office. Before getting to the car, I dropped by at the security post and inspected the alarm lock – it wasn’t ruined, someone had a nice job to unscrew every single bolt and put it back after leaving. I pulled my kit of unlocking doors and took off the security box from the device. One wire that generated the signal around the building was covered with a duck tape, clean job. I placed it back as it was and dialled Wonho’s number, he was the IT genius in our team.  
‘Yes, pretty’ he answered after 2nd beep.  
‘Can you look into AJ security system for me?’ I asked. ‘I’ll send you the video footage, try to get the best of it too, it’s important’.  
‘What happened? Hyungwon said Taemin called you’ Wonho asked me back.  
‘Yeah, someone was looking for me but at the wrong place, I should help them’ I replied and hung up.  
The ambush and brother’s visit was bothersome so I stopped by the Wings. It was my favourite place for spending time and chilling. It was a club at the border of our and EXO territories, a neutral zone. Ordinary mortals usually avoided this place, this was a popular place for meetings and negotiations, on the whole it was a safe zone for everyone. As I entered, I almost instantly recognized some of the subordinates from EXO and other gangs, but decided to ignore them and pushed myself to the bar.  
‘Miss Hyeona’ the bartender Hobi greeted me and passed the usual drink – cosmopolitan cocktail.  
‘Thanks, Hobi’ I nodded and went up to the balcony, my usual spot.  
However, as I stopped at the top of the staircase, I noticed someone in my seat. I haven’t seen him before – sharp eagle look in his eyes, watching the club from above, pierced eyebrow and ears, tattoo patterns covering not only his nape and neck, but also arms and even fingers which held the glass of whiskey or some other strong drink.  
I was wondering if I should kick him from my seat or occupy another place when the mysterious guy noticed me and our eyes met. For a few long seconds we kept staring at each other, then he motioned me to join him at the table.  
‘The bartender said this place has an owner, I guess it’s you’ he said with a low, husky voice as I sat next to him and placed my glass on the table.  
‘You're not wrong’ I nodded. ‘I haven’t seen you before’ I noticed.  
‘Do you know everyone who attends this club?’ he raised an eyebrow and sipped his drink.  
‘Not that I know every single one of them, but I’m good at remembering faces, and I'm sure I haven’t seen yours’.  
‘I can say the same – I haven’t seen anyone like you before’ the guy smirked. ‘I’m Min Yoongi he introduces himself. ‘Hopefully I’ll become a regular here’ added as we shook our hands.  
‘Lee Chaerin’ I said and we exchanged another smirk.  
It happened immediately – he leaned to me and captured my lips with his into a passionate kiss. Catching me off-guard, his hands snaked around my nape and pulled me closer into the kiss, my fingers instinctively racking his crow black hair. Without much consideration I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to explore mine, when his strong hands pulled me up from the chair and pinned me to the wall. My legs wrapped around Yoongi’s waist as he lifted me up and my private area aligned to his crotch.  
‘Shit’ I cursed and we chased another hot kiss, my hands openly explored his muscled shoulders and biceps as he held me from behind.  
Without further preludes we ripped off the unnecessary fabrics from each other and Yoongi thrusted me with no warning. Loud moans left my lips as his harsh movements caught me off-guard, my nails dig his scalp and nape, loud club music was accompanied by our groans and my moans which were caused by his deep thrusting and the size of his dick. Yoongi was rough and it made me feel even more heated, my back hitting the wall and I felt the knot tightening somewhere below my belly button.  
‘Fuck I'm close’ he grunted and I bit his shoulder with all my force, replying to his words that I'm close as well.  
Yoongi started throbbing unevenly fast, losing the rhythm and we both were crushed by the waves of pleasure, bodies trembling from the unexpected ecstasy.

```  
‘What’s with the smile?’ Sungjeong raised an eyebrow as I finally returned to the Cypher, aka our hideout. ‘Something good happened?’  
‘Let’s just say... the shitty day ended unexpectedly well’ I shrugged and gulped from his beer can. ‘Any news about my fanboys?’  
‘Not yet, guys are working on it, we’ll have something until the morning’ he promised.  
‘Work hard then’ I ruffled his pale-ish blue hair and went upstairs. ‘Hey, Kiki’ I greeted my pet – tortoise which was calmly munching a salad leaf. ‘How was your day, baby?’ I patted her shell and she slowly winked at me. ‘Aish, you flirt, here have some of those’ I pulled some fresh greens from the fridge.  
After a shower I finally made myself into a cocoon from the duvet and closed my eyes. Before falling asleep my mind trailed back to the club and the newcomer, who saved the day for me. His dangerous vibe and magical touches brought the smirk to my lips again and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed calmly, but that sharp-featured face and strong tattooed arms crossed my mind not once.   
‘Good morning’ Wonho greeted me when I descended the stairs on Friday morning. ‘Did you sleep well?’  
‘I guess’ I shrugged. ‘Do we have any news about the guys who broke into Taemin’s office?’  
‘Yes, we got the car plate numbers from their car, we tracked the car, Shownu and a few other guys went to pay them a visit’ he announced and I nodded content, finally things are moving.   
When Wonho left to prepare the basement for their arrival, I followed the voices to the kitchen. Hyungwon, Kookie and V were in heated argument with Lisa.  
‘Really? Is that all that you can say for my hard work? I'm trying my best to be nice and that’s what I get?!’ Lisa shouted.  
‘Why don’t you try harder and avoid the kitchen next time, we’re not your fucking trial rats’ Kookie shot back and the two guys next to him nodded.  
‘What's going on?’ I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee, only then I noticed a sheer glass of some liquid of disgusting grey-ish green colour on the table between them and Lisa. ‘What's this?’ I sniffed the content of the glass, the smell was as bad as the colour.  
‘It’s a natural protein cocktail, made of fresh sprouts, carrots and ginger’ she explained proudly. ‘ Try it, it’s way better than a cup of coffee and 100% natural.  
‘How about I stick to my unhealthy habits’ I replied and abandoned the room with my coffee mug before another storm broke out.  
For almost half of the day I was busy with the huge pile of the documents that was patiently waiting for my attention, until I heard the car arriving. I threw the papers on the table and went downstairs, to the basement, where two of the guys were placed in the rooms separately.   
‘Well, well, what do we have here’ I sang out, standing in front of one of them.  
The guy was neatly tied to the chair with ropes, hands handcuffed behind the back, dark bag on his head. I nodded to V to take the bag off and immediately realised that the poor guy is barely adult, maybe still underage. A pair of frightened deer eyes shot towards me and it was clear that he recognized where he is, even though I was wearing a face mask and a hoodie.   
‘You know who I am, right?’ I asked, leaning on the door in front of him and he nodded. ‘Good, now, what's your name?’  
The guy lowered his head and stayed silent.  
‘You're not gonna talk? Oh, but I wanna talk to you, boo’, I raised my eyebrows and pulled the Swiss army knife and started playing with it. ‘Maybe I should help you a little?’ I motioned V and he kicked the guy a few times, he crouched on the chair and whined. ‘What about now? Do you remember your name?’  
‘Jung Hoseok’ he finally muttered under his breath.  
‘There we go, Hoseok. Now, why did you and your friends break into AJ office? Who ordered you to get the contracts?  
‘We... we were ordered to’ he blurred out and flinched when V stretched his arms. ‘I swear, I can’t tell you’ he whispered.  
I sighed and and pushed myself from the door, as I approached him, the guy was almost crying.  
‘We can do this the hard way, but you not gonna like it, do yourself a favour’, I said, brushing the tip of the knife along his neck. ‘I’m gonna ask you again, and if you don’t answer, I'm gonna stab your palm with this knife. Who ordered you?’  
Hoseok guy whimpered and I flipped the blades between my fingers. As I swung my hand for a stab, I heard him murmuring something in between the sobs.  
‘Pardon? I didn’t hear you’ I leaned closer to his face.  
‘BTS. The guy who works for BTS hired us to break into the office’ he said, lifting his teary eyes at me. ‘They are freaks, I swear, they will kill us if they find out I told you this’, Hoseok whaled.  
‘BTS? What's the name of the guy who hired you?’ I continued questioning without showing any emotions.  
‘I don’t know his name, they called him Dean, that’s all that I know, I swear’.  
I patted his head and motioned V to follow me outside.  
‘Have you heard about them?’ he asked and I shook my head.  
Soon Shownu showed up from the second room.  
‘BTS, who the fuck are they?’ he asked.  
Apparently, the second guy said the same information – BTS and Dean guy, that's all.  
‘Check their background, maybe someone suspicious will appear, look for the third guy too’ I said. ‘We need a hook for the beginning. For now let’s not lose our heads for these BTS guys, the gun exchange tomorrow is the priority, focus on this.’  
The guys nodded and dispersed to work, while I decided to visit Wings again and try my luck meeting Yoongi again. The last time we met, he really helped me to relax, I felt like I needed this now. However, as soon as I got into the car, my phone rang.  
‘We’re in trouble’ I heard Jimin’s voice as I answered. ‘Someone attacked Gwangju’s base, boss, everyone is dead and the money is gone’.  
My fingers froze before reaching the car ignition. 5 billion won were ready for the gun exchange for tomorrow, how did they find out where the base is??  
‘Call the others, I’ll be right there’ I cut it and hung up.  
Who dared to touch my money and my men? I furiously floored the accelerator and the 3 hour distance managed to get over in 2 hours and flew into the warehouse’s yard with a cloud of dusts. Jimin and a bunch of others were already inspecting the slaughter scene. I immediately noticed a couple dead bodies in front of the building and my fingers automatically balled into fists.  
‘What the fuck happened?’ I hissed to Jimin.  
‘We couldn’t reach out with the base so I came over and found this’ the guy with brightest shade of red all over his hair explained. ‘There were like 10-12 people, our men were caught completely off-guard, the shootings went from all around the warehouse, they were trapped. And... you have to see this’, Jimin motioned me to follow him inside the warehouse.  
We stepped over a few bodies and entered the building. I was surrounded by the lifeless bodies of my men, caught by the deadly bullets, none of them even managed to pull out the guns. I scanned the surroundings and noticed a huge words on the wall. Smudged dark red paint stated “Greetings from BTS”. I noticed Kihyun’s body on the floor right in front of the ‘note’, with his throat slashed.   
‘Jesus, don’t tell me...’ I sighed, but Jimin nodded.  
‘It’s written with the blood. These dogs are fucking crazy, what's going on?’  
‘I wish I knew’, I rubbed my face, fingers disappearing into hair. ‘Check the CCTV and the neighbourhood, we need all the possible clues to track them’, I ordered with dead-tired voice. ‘clean this up and move everything that's left to Jeju base and strengthen the security, we can’t allow this to happen again’.  
Jimin nodded and I returned to the car. For a while I just sat there with my eyes shut, various minds were spinning in my head, trying to connect the ends. Who the hell are these BTS? Are these a few weaker gangs that joined their forces to go against me, or is it something personal? This teasing with the AJ office and stupid notes, and now this slaughter, didn’t seem to be just because someone wants to push me from the no.1 spot, damn I couldn’t decipher between the revenge and gang stuff anymore, at this point I had so many enemies that it could’ve been anyone, literally. Now it was not only the BTS guys that burdened me, the headache was where to find 5 billion won for tomorrow’s exchange.  
‘Motherfuckers’ I cursed and hit my forehead to the steering wheel, pressing the honk accidentally and scaring not only myself but also the guys working around the warehouse.  
When I finally returned to Seoul, it was late night already, so I stopped by the Wings. Friday night attracted a lot of people to the club, it was packed with young bodies, hitting the dance floor. I ordered the bottle of tequila and occupied the usual table in the balcony. After a few glasses of the drink, I pulled a marihuana joint from the wallet and lit it. After all this long day I needed something to help me relax and forget my problems for a night, this was a good option. I took a deep drag of the intoxicating smoke and closed my eyes, waiting for it to kick in.   
‘Well well, look at that’ I heard a familiar voice and blew out the fumes.  
‘Well, well’ I repeated, feeling the numbness slowly creeping into my limbs. ‘Long time no see’ I said to the sexy low voice next to me.  
‘Mind if I join you?’ he asked and I hummed approvingly with my eyes still closed. ‘You look tired’.  
‘You have no idea, baby’ I sighed and slowly opened my eyes to explore the handsome face gazing at me with a concerned look. ‘Want some?’ I offered a joint to him and he took a drag too.  
‘Problems?’ he asked as I placed my heeled legs onto his lap.  
‘Don’t wanna talk about all the crap that is going on in my life lately’ I replied and finished my tequila, Yoongi filled the glass again.  
‘Is there a way I could be helpful?’ he asked, fingers slowly massaging my numb legs and I hummed in pleasure.   
‘Let’s go somewhere private’ I offered and he helped me to stand up.  
We got into his car and soon reached a block of luxurious apartments near the Namsan tower. As soon as we got into the elevator, my hands snaked around his nape and pulled into a rough kiss. Yoongi answered with a greedy tug of my bottom lip, hands roaming under my hoodie, while my nails dug into his rough muscles, yanking his crow black hair.  
‘Shit, babe’ he breathed, lips travelling to my neck, nibbling the sensitive skin and leaving wet trails after.  
The elevator stopped and we almost fell through the door. Yoongi dragged me down the corridor and unlocked the apartment door, as soon as they closed behind my back, our bodies collided again, roughly pulling and biting each other. Yoongi got rid of my hoodie and I ripped off his tank top, as the unnecessary layers of the fabric were removed, we collapsed on the bed, Yoongi’s tongue roamed in my mouth, while experienced fingers without much trouble reached for my bra. I lifted my head a bit and took out the knife that was tugged under the hem, without him noticing. As my bra was removed, Yoongi’s lips caught my nipple, tongue twirling the circles around it, making me moan and arch my back in pleasure. My fingers slowly travelled down his back and brushed his firm torso, feeling his abs and muscles under my touch. As he reached for my lips again, my hips jolted up, searching for contact with his crotch, the guy hummed in response, pulling my leg over his hips, finding a better angle. My crotch area felt his hard erection from under the jeans and I moaned again, rocking my hips in slow rhythm for more friction. Yoongi growled into my mouth, fingers capturing my hips and dictating the pace. Our eyes met in the dim light, both still hungry for more, sweaty bodies looking for more contact, as Jaebom got rid of the remaining clothes. Without any warning he entered me and I gasped, feeling my walls stretching and accepting his size. Our bodies rocked in one pace, melting into one ball of pleasure, room filled with grunts, moans and curses. Yoongi fastened the rhythm and I felt a tight knot forming down there, my nails dug deeper into his shoulders, other hand yanking a handful of hair.  
‘Fuck, Yoongi’, I moaned into his ear as his pace became sloppy and I felt my muscles twitching and the tidal wave of orgasm running over the whole body, moans turning into screams, Jae followed me right after, cuming inside of me.  
For a while we rested like this, catching our breaths.   
‘We should meet more often’ Yoongi smirked and I looked at him.  
‘Definitely’ I agreed and rolled around, his arms sneaked around my waist, pulling me closer as I closed my eyes. ‘I don’t usually stay over after sex, but I'm too tired to leave’ I murmured and felt Yoongi’s lips on my shoulder.  
‘Let’s have an exception tonight, then’ he whispered, covering our naked bodies with a blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when the bright rays of sun reached my eyes. I sighed deeply and rubbed my head against the pillow, which was very hard. I felt a horrible headache kicking in, pressing my temples and back of the head, and covered my face from the sunlight. But then my pillow suddenly moved and I lifted my head in surprise, and realised my head was not on the pillow, but on a tanned chest, covered with dark patterns – Yoongi’s chest.  
‘Oh’ I just mouthed and rubbed my eyes.  
Yoongi was still sleeping, eyebrows furrowed a bit, hands wrapped around my body, I was basically sleeping on the top of him. My eyes scanned the room, brightened by the sun rays, peeking from the hem of the curtain, I noticed the clock on the nightstand, showing 3:15 and my mouth made an ‘o’ from surprise. Did I really sleep for 12 hours?? I shifted and tried to get out of Yoongi’s embrace, but it was useless, his hands were literally locked around my waist. Then I reached for his face, finger trailing from his furrowed pierced eyebrow, down the temple, cheek to the sharp jaw line, shit, his face was a pure perfection. My hand travelled down his Adam’s apple, to the tattoo on the right side of his neck – a compass surrounded by several stars and an arrow pointing to the thin skin behind his ear, then to the chest, where the tiger was tattooed, I really had a weakness for tattooed men, this was the hottest thing for me.  
My soft touches finally received a reaction, Yoongi’s hands caressed my back and the guy sighed, a faint smile slowly tugging his lips.  
‘Hey, you’ I greeted him in a husky morning voice and his hands travelled higher to my shoulder, then nape.  
‘Hey you too’ he replied with a hoarse voice, earning a smile from me.  
‘Hmm, such a sexy voice’ I commented and his one eyelid finally opened.  
‘Not only voice, baby’ he replied, flipping me over, his lips nibbling mine lazily.  
Yoongi’s fingers touched my neck, a smirk flashing on his face.  
‘You left marks, didn’t you?’ I asked and he nodded proudly. ‘You're not the only one’ I pointed at his back, covered in red lines of my nails.  
‘I have nothing against it’ he winked at me and peeked at the clock. ‘It’s 3pm or I’m hallucinating?’  
‘Maybe the clock shows shit’ I shrugged and brushed the strands of his hair from the forehead. ‘We should get up, I have some business to take care of’ I sighed and he nodded.  
While I enjoyed the hot shower, Jaebom got some coffee for us and painkillers, I wasn’t the only one having hangover. Later he fetched me to the Wings where I left my car and we exchanged numbers, in order to find each other easier. The phone that I left inside the car had 3 missed calls from Wonho and I instantly dialled his.  
‘Any news?’ I asked as soon as he answered the call.  
‘Yes, actually, we found out where our boys met with the BTS men, it’s in Seongdong, there’s a new place Dead Leaves, apparently their chill zone’, Wonho reported and I smiled.  
‘Get ready with the boys, we’re returning them a visit tonight’ I ordered and ended the call.  
Apparently, after having a mind blowing night, things started to move here too. I returned to our base in Itaewon, meeting Hyungwon and Kookie at the door.  
‘Did you hear the news?’ Kookie asked and I nodded. Get all free men ready until the evening, we’ll visit the new district’ I smirked and left the boys plan the trip.  
The afternoon went by quickly, there was a commotion at the base, since everyone was waiting to get the revenge for our dead subordinates. Little after the midnight, 4 cars full of armed men stopped in front of the new club. Surprisingly, Saturday night wasn’t attracting any customers, only 5-8 men were sitting in the VIP zone, lounge music filling the club. My men surrounded all the building, 10 of them entered the place first, I followed them and stopped in front of them.  
‘Good evening’ I smiled through the mask, showing the hands in jeans pockets.  
They were caught off-guard, as the group of fully armed men filled their club.  
‘May I help you?’ one of them asked and came in front of me, I guess the bravest one.  
‘Who’s Dean?’ I asked and he raised his hand. ‘Oh, that’s you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’  
‘And you are..?’ his eyes ran from me to the men behind my back.  
‘Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Hyuna’.  
With the last words his men jumped and dived to the back door, and a couple of shoots caught them. The Dean guy looked at me in awe.  
‘You found us, that was fast’ he smiled. ‘Boss didn’t expect you to be so fast, you’re truly the best here, as expected’ he even clapped for me.  
‘You see, Dean, I really hate rats like you, who bite from the back’ I said, Shownu approaching him with a shotgun pointing at his temple. ‘Now, why don’t you call your boss and invite him over to our nice meeting?’  
‘I’m sorry, I cannot do that, he promised he will pay you a visit on his own when the timing is good’ Dean smiled and shrugged. ‘If you wanna kill me, please do, you won’t get anything from me’.  
‘Why would I kill you, Dean’ I smiled back. ‘I’m not some kind of uncivilized animal, please’ I chuckled and Shownu hit him with the barrel of his gun and the black haired guy fell on the floor unconscious, then I turned to the bartender who was dead scared. ‘I know his boss comes over, when he does, tell him to meet me, if he doesn’t want me to start killing everyone in this fucking district’ I warned him and my men killed the remaining 4 guys in the VIP lounge, then took Dean with us and retreated. Before leaving I showed a middle finger to the CCTV near the exit and shot the camera with only bullet.   
Our new guest was scanned from head to toes and all the devices, including the kit for opening locks and the GPS tracker were destroyed. Wonho slashed the bucket of ice cold water onto him and Dean miraculously regained his conscious, looking around a bit confused.  
‘Welcome, my dear’ I smirked, crouching to align our eye levels. ‘I hope you’ll enjoy the stay here’ I said and reached for the syringe that V prepared.  
He might look dumb, but he was a chemistry genius, creating the most amazing injections for torturing our hostages. Lately he was working on something similar to the truth serum, some of the versions were pretty bad, people that we tried it on undergo horrible pain.  
‘It’s not a vitamin C injection, now is it?’ Dean asked, trying to sound sassy, but his voice trembled.  
‘It’s...something better than vitamin C, trust me’ I assured him and injected the dark green liquid to his neck. ‘I’ll visit you later’ I winked at him and left the basement. ‘Call me when he decides to tell us something useful’ I said to Hyungwon and he nodded.  
As I left the basement, my phone buzzed. I opened a text message from none other but Yoongi.  
Yoongi [00:32:12]: “I tried calling you but you weren’t in the zone, come over when you read this”  
I checked the time, it was way too late to visit him, I bet at 3 am he was asleep so I sent him a message that my phone was off. Minutes after the message was sent, I saw him calling.  
‘Hey there’ I heard his voice and smiled unconsciously. ‘Still busy?’  
‘Nope, were you waiting for my message?’ I chuckled and got into the car. ‘I could be at your place in about 20 mins’.  
‘Come over then, I’ll send you the code lock’ he said in a teasing voice and hung up.  
I shook my head, somehow I just couldn’t say no to him, only the events here distracted my mind and I didn’t think of him, now that I heard his voice I felt greedy for his touches, so without wasting the time I started the engine and drove to the highway, at this time of night, the road was completely empty and I floored the accelerator, biting down my lip from smiling. My phone buzzed and Yoongi sent me the pass-code to his apartment.   
When I entered the apartment, Yoongi was sitting on the bed, legs spread comfortably, with laptop on his lap, eyebrows furrowed as he was reading something, he didn’t notice me entering. I leaned on the doorway and kept watching him as he rubbed his nape and started typing something quickly, biting down his bottom lip. Fuck, he looked so hot, eyes squinted a bit, concentrated on whatever he was doing, white tank top emphasizing his tattooed arms and neck. I sighed, enjoying the view and Jaebom raised his head, surprised.  
‘Oh, how come I didn’t hear you coming in’ his lips instantly curved into a smile. ‘How long have you been standing there?’ he asked, closing the laptop and pushing him on the nightstand.  
‘For a few minutes, couldn’t help it, the view was just too good’ I smirked and came closer to him, his strong hands landing on my waist and pulling me onto his lap. ‘Busy?’  
‘Nah, just wasting time’ he murmured, planting chaste kisses on my collarbone. ‘Somehow I felt like something’s missing when you left’ said, slowly placing me on the bed next to him.  
‘I know, I felt the same, I guess I'm addicted’ I chuckled, fingers running down his neck.  
As his hand brushed dark brown hair strand from my eyes, I noticed that his knuckles were bruised. I pouted and touched the bloody hand.  
‘What’s this, hmm? Were you a bad boy when I left you?’  
‘Yeah, I was, you should punish me’ he raised an eyebrow, provoking me and I shook my head in disbelief.  
‘Maybe I should teach you a lesson, young boy’ I smirked and he captured my lips with his into a slow, sensual kiss.  
Somehow, this time it was different, the kisses, the touches, it all felt more personal, more sincere, two lonely people trying to express their feelings through the body language, it wasn’t just a wild sex, satisfaction of the physical needs, it was much more, as he covered my whole body with kisses, making me moan restlessly. As he entered me, oh so slowly, thrusting his hips while our lips never left each other’s, my hands pressing his body closer to mine, god, this was everything, that moment right there, it was pure.  
Yoongi flipped me and allowed me to ride him. With every movement my voice filled the room, Yoongi’s burning eyes never broke the contact with mine, his hands supporting my hips as I rode him.  
‘Shit, Yoongi’ I moaned, touching myself, picking up the pace, causing the guy under myself groan and rock his hips to get the best of it.  
I felt contractions running through my body as my orgasm wave hit hard and Yoongi kissed me again.  
‘Fuck, you're so perfect, Chaerin’ he muttered into my ear, as we changed positions again. ‘Get on your knees, babe’ he ordered and I obliged.  
I couldn’t help but moan again, feeling his rough thrusts, fingers digging into my hips, Jaebom pushed me overboard again as we came together this time. Exhausted bodies collapsed on the bed, sweaty ball of limbs and bed sheets, my head rested on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat. Jaebom’s fingers disappeared into my messy hair, raking them and massaging my head and I purred in content.  
‘You’re such a kitty’ he chuckled, pulling me closer and my arms wrapped around his torso.  
‘But you still like me’ I noticed and he hummed in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t long since we dozed off, when my phone buzzed. I lifted my head and fished the phone from the carpet.  
‘What?’ I muffled, still half asleep.  
‘He’s gonna talk’ I recognized V’s voice. ‘you should come over, he’s in so much pain he might die actually’.  
Yoongi sighed and lifted his head to check what's going on. I pushed his head back to the pillow, pulled the device from my ear and squinted at the screen, it was a few mins after 5am.  
‘I’ll be there in 30 mins’ I replied and hung up.  
I waited for a few minutes, until Yoongi fell asleep again and carefully sneaked out of the bed. I borrowed his dark jumper and hid my bed-hair under the hoodie, quickly dressed up and left. My men were shooting weird looks at me, once I arrived, I guess I didn’t look as perfect as usually.  
‘Hey’ I nodded to V, who met me in front of the door to Dean’s cell. ‘how is he?’  
‘Dying, I guess’ he shrugged casually and opened the door.  
The place was instantly filled with awful moans and shrieks, Dean was crouching on the floor, boys have untied him, since he wasn’t dangerous.  
‘So, Mr. Dean’ I addressed him, leaning closer to hear his words.  
Suddenly his fingers grabbed my wrist, his bloodshot eyes met mine, I forgot to even put a mask on.  
‘Save me, please, and I’ll work for you’ he whined, I saw how much pain he was trying to bear and looked over at V.  
‘Do you have antidote?’ I asked and he gave me the syringe. ‘Now listen to me, Dean, I will give you the antidote, if you tell me your boss’s name.’  
‘I don’t know his real name, everyone calls him Suga’, he spat out quickly, before I changed my mind.  
I nodded and injected the shot to his biceps. For a couple long minutes, he kept squirm on the ground but the antidote soon started working and his moans decreased. I sat on the chair that he was tied to and waited until the guy started breathing evenly and lifted his gaze to me.  
‘I wonder, how long will your promise work, huh?’ I smiled at him and he shook his head.  
‘I will work for you, if you don’t let Suga reach me and kill me’ he repeated and I nodded. ‘I will tell you everything I know’.  
‘Good. V, lock him in the room on the left wing of the house, keep a guard around’ I ordered and turned to the exit.  
‘Thank you’ I heard Dean’s weak voice and waved him without turning around.

```  
After I had a shower and a mug of dead-strong black coffee, Jungkookie approached me with a pack of chocolates in his hand.  
‘Oh, thanks’ I smiled and threw one into my mouth.  
‘You look very tired, noona’ I heard sadness in his voice and turned to face the boy.  
He was only 15 when V found him on the bridge, trying to jump into the river, he went through a lot, and in this house he finally became a part of family which he never had. I felt to sorry for him, his father left their family when he was 5 or 6, mother started drinking and soon got into jail for a theft, he was left alone to survive, he never felt what a love and caring is, so I protected him like my younger brother. I knew how shocking it was for him when so many members were killed in Gwangju.   
I pulled the black haired guy into my embrace.  
‘I’m always tired, Kookie’, I smiled and pecked his forehead. ‘How are you doing lately? I was too busy to even take care of you...’  
‘I’m good, I just keep following V and Wonho, they allow me to help them and teach me stuff’, he beamed and I ruffled his silky hair.  
‘I promise, when this shit ends, I’ll start teaching you serious stuff’ I said and he smiled happily.  
I shoved a chocolate candy into his mouth, put one into mine and dragged him into the terrace. The sun was slowly rising, rays of the light peeking through the tall buildings, waking up the city.  
‘Isn’t this beautiful, noona?’ he asked and I nodded, still holding him next to me. ‘your brother called last night’ he remembered and I glanced at him.  
‘Please don’t tell me something happened again’ I sighed and he shrugged.  
‘He said your mother showed up’ the boy said and I frowned.  
‘Jesus, this woman, I swear’ I shook my head and noticed my phone started buzzing in my pocket.  
I glanced at the screen and bit my lip – Yoongi.  
‘Yes?’ I cooed to the phone and Kookie looked up to see why am I so happy all of a sudden.  
‘Can’t you just stay for the breakfast once?’ I heard his annoyed voice. ‘you're sneaking out like a criminal...’  
‘Aigoo, don’t be angry, I will next time’, I promised with a smile plastered on my face, which infected Kookie too. ‘Did you sleep well?’  
‘No’, even through the phone I heard him pouting. ‘Come for breakfast’, he offered and I gasped exasperated.  
‘Is this a date?’ I checked and noticed a surprised look on Jungkook’s face, my fingers pinched his cheek.  
‘It’s a bit too late for an innocent date in our situation, but let’s call it a date’, he chuckled and I shook my head in disbelief, what is he doing to me?  
‘Fine, I’ll come over for lunch’ I promised and we agreed to meet at noon.  
‘Noona~’ Kookie sang out and nudged me. ‘I've never seen you this happy’ he smiled and I pulled him into another tight hug.  
‘Don’t tell anyone’ I whispered and tickled him.   
The boy laughed and I sipped my coffee.  
‘Noona, you should dye your hair’ he noticed and I looked at my reflection at the window – my roots were black and the brown dye have washed off.  
‘You're right, my baby boy’ I agreed and ruffled my hair. ‘I really do’.  
‘I'm not a baby’ Kookie whined offended and caused my smile again.  
‘Okay, grown-up boy, go check on Dean’ I said and he strolled out of the terrace.  
Meanwhile, I finished the drink and called my hairdresser and after 3 hours came out of the salon with dark violet hair. I called Yoongi when I got into the car, and was about to hung up when the last second he picked up.  
‘Yes?’ his voice sounded muffled.  
‘Are you at home? I’m already free’ I said and heard voices around him.  
‘I’m a bit busy, you can come over, you remember the pass code right? I’ll come back in an hour or so, okay?’ he offered but the tone of his voice sounded a bit off.  
‘Umm, sure? If it’s okay with you’ I agreed.  
‘Sure, babe, I’ll see you soon’ he said and the conversation ended.  
I shrugged and figured, maybe he has stuff to take care of, so I arrived at his apartment, ordered a bunch of food, changed my clothes into his lose shorts and tank top and cuddled into the bed. It was placed next to the ceiling-to-floor windows that revealed a astonishing view to the city centre and Namsan tower. I opened a can of beer and gulped while enjoying the perfect panorama, however, I soon got bored and decided to take a tour around his apartment. There was nothing special though, a bunch of books of psychology, medicine, a few trophies from his younger age when he was still at school and played in a basketball team. I easily pictured him in a basketball player’s clothes, running after the ball in the court and earning points. I turned some music on, and wiggled my body along the beat, drinking beer and going through his pictures on the wall. He was with a young girl, maybe sister, a couple of older people, parents or relatives, I guessed. A lot of shots with friends in the club, somewhere abroad, buildings reminded the ones in New York and I smiled, seeing his glistering eyes in front of the camera along with his friends – he looked happy.   
I soon heard the door opening and peeked from the living room. And I saw what I haven’t expected – Yoongi was injured.  
‘What the hell?’ I gasped, seeing the blood oozing from his eyebrow.  
‘Don’t worry, babe’ he tried to calm me down, as I carefully approached him.  
‘Don’t tell me what to do’ I shot back and pulled him into the bedroom. ‘Where’s your first aid kit?’  
‘Bathroom, the top shelf’ he said nonchalantly and I went to get it.  
I carefully disinfected the wound and placed a bandage on it, Yoongi didn’t say a word throughout, just watched me doing the job.  
‘There, done’ I sighed and placed all the stuff back to the box.  
As I was about to get up and bring the kit back to the bathroom, Yoongi’s fingers wrapped around my wrist.  
‘Are you angry?’ he asked quietly, pulling me on his lap.  
‘Yes, I am’ I sighed.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because you’re not careful and I hate it’ I answered sincerely and buried my face into his crook of the neck.  
‘I’m sorry, I just went overboard a bit’ he also sighed, fingers running soothing circles on my back.   
‘I’m sorry too’ I apologized and he planted a light peck on my shoulder.  
‘Let’s eat, hmm?’  
We stuffed our stomachs with delicious food and cuddled into the bed lazily, Jae’s fingers playing with my radiant hair, chilly lounge music playing in the background.  
‘This looks so awesome’ he smiled, ruffling my violet locks.  
‘You like it?’ I lifted my head to meet his eyes and he nodded.  
‘I like you’ he said and these words sent chills down my spine.  
It wasn’t the first time I heard these words, men said that all the time, but this time was different, these 3 words stuck in my heart.  
‘You do?’ I teased him and tried to clear the serious mood that fell around us.  
‘I really do’ he whispered and I shivered from the weight of his words. ‘I feel like this is going a bit further than I'm used to’ he admitted and I nodded in return, I felt the same way.  
‘Let’s see where it takes us’ I suggested and Yoongi hummed in approval.  
We wasted the whole day and would’ve continued until tomorrow, but Yoongi’s phone rang at about 7pm. He glanced at the screen and I immediately realised his mood is ruined.  
‘I gotta take this one’ he sighed and went to the living room to answer the call.  
While I listened to his husky voice, rambling something, my own phone buzzed. Kookie texted me that Dean is awake and wants to talk to me. I groaned and forced myself out of the bed.  
‘I'm sorry, babe, some issues appeared’ Yoongi said as he came back to the bedroom and saw me dressing up as well.  
‘Same, boo’, I sighed. ‘What can I say, we’re busy people’ I smiled and he pulled me into a kiss.  
‘Come over here, when you’re free, I want to spend every minute with you’ Yoongi breathed and I nodded, I wanted this too.  
Both of us left the building and dispersed into our cars. I returned to Itaewon and found Dean sitting in the terrace and drinking something hot, while Kookie and Wonho was monitoring him.  
‘Sup, boys’ I greeted them and Kookie lifted his thumbs up, approving my new hair colour.  
I collapsed on the leather armchair in front of Dean and he looked at me, inspecting my mood.  
‘So, Dean, how do you feel?’ I asked, crossing my feet under the glass table and leaning on comfortably.  
‘My muscles are still sore, but otherwise I'm fine’ he said and I nodded. ‘So, I wanted to discuss all the things about BTS’, he shifted uncomfortably.  
‘Carry on. You two can go’, I motioned to Kookie and Wonho and they left. ‘Why are they after me?’  
‘Suga, the head of the group, he had issues with your father, Mr. Lee, that's why he’s looking for revenge’, Dean explained.  
‘So this is personal’, I nodded when he approved my theory. ‘Tell me about him.’  
‘He’s... cruel. Treats all his subordinates as his servants, his right hand Gray is the only one who’s really close to him. Their major base is in Daegu, but he bought an old hotel here in Seongdong, as well as the club, Dead Leaves.’  
I sighed and ruffled my hair. This was too general, I needed more details about him.  
‘I need his real name to figure out what kind of relationship he had with my father’ I said. ‘What about my money? Do you know where he used it?’  
‘He’s not gonna spend them, I heard him talking to Gray that he’s going to hide it somewhere in the hotel, I guess he has a secret hideout there’ Dean said and I nodded.  
‘We’ll have to get inside, I’ll figure out something’ I said it more to myself than to him, but he still nodded.  
‘I will help you in all ways I can’ he promised and I smiled.  
‘Good job, thanks, Dean’ I praised him and got on my feet.  
I went outside and sat on the porch, lit a cigarette, then noticed that Kookie sat one step higher.  
‘What did he say?’ he asked and I told him everything. ‘This is bad, isn’t it?’  
‘Well, personal matters are always worse than just fighting for the better position’ I explained. ‘Personal matters have no limits, it can go really bad out there, it all depends on that Jay Park’.  
‘We’ll get over this, noona’ Kookie hugged me from behind and I rested my head on his shoulder.   
‘Of course, Jungkookie’ I smiled.


End file.
